Embodiments relate to environment control, and in particular to group dynamic environmental control systems, methods, and apparatuses.
Environmental control systems, such as heating, ventilating, and air-conditioning (HVAC) systems maintain high standards of service by keeping the environment in a building within the comfort zone of occupants of the building. One method for quantifying the comfort level of occupants is the predicted mean vote-predicted percent dissatisfied (PMV-PPD) model. The PMV-PPD model quantifies the thermal comfort concept as a mapping from environmental factors, such as air temperature, radiant temperature, relative humidity, and air velocity, as well as personal factors such as clothing level, metabolic rate, and activity level of the occupants. This and other systems use average thermal comfort models to calculate average thermal comfort levels that HVAC systems may use to control an environment in a building.
However, HVAC systems utilizing average thermal comfort levels still have high levels of user discomfort.